


3 Lives

by HazelMoonlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Genius Peter Parker, Instagram, No Snap, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelMoonlight/pseuds/HazelMoonlight
Summary: Peter Stark has 3 personars, @Spidermanoffical, @thestarkintern and @pparker_midtown. What happens when the world finds out a little too soon for Tony's liking.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213
Collections: Social Media Fics





	1. Life of Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I take no credit for any photos in this story all are google searched.

* * *

Peter sat back as he posted the photo that could change the way his school mates see him. For the past year, the only people to believe him about his Stark Internship were Ned, MJ and Betty. Betty only because she believes Ned, not Peter.

He still had 16 months until he turns 18 and the world will know him as Peter Stark, the illegitimate child of Tony Stark and Mary Fitzpatrick (nee Parker). He still didn’t know the whole story about what happened between his mother and his stepfather Richard. He married her 4 months before he was born and when he was born he signed Peter’s Birth Certificate but 4 years later when Mary and Richard died in a plane crash we named Tony Stark as his father and advised he was to get full custody and after a DNA test Peter Parker became Peter Parker Stark.

Peter spent as much time with his father as possible, he would spend hours in the Lab and it was his idea to start the @thestarkintern account. He needed Flash to get off his back about it. After he had to quit Band and Robotics Club because he was working on releasing the new StarkPhone, Flash started bullying him even more. He didn’t care if people knew about his “internship” but Flash made it his mission to let everyone know he was lying.

If it wasn’t for MJ threatening to skin him alive if he quit Academic Decathlon he would have quit that too, but his girlfriend was scary when she was angry.

He needed to clear his head and Spider-maning is a great distraction, so he pulled his suit out and started swing around the amazing city that was New York. After a few hours, he stopped off at his favorite thinking spot. He had loved the idea after stealing it from Charmed where the WhiteLighters would sit on top of the Golden Gate bridge. He couldn’t help taking a picture of his wonderful view.

* * *

The next morning Peter woke to “MOTHERF…!”, he bolted upright and run to the tower the floor below. His father was working on the Mark CXXVII and seems to have electrocuted himself on a loose wire. Once his heart was at a normal rate he laughed at how ridiculous his Dad looked nursing his red finger.

“Sleeping beauty is awake!” Tony exclaimed.

“Dad, Why didn’t you wake me,” Peter laughed.

“Well, when you see your son posted a photo at 4 am, you let him sleep just a little bit longer,” Tony said as he walked up and kissed Peter on the forehead

Peter knew he was too old for forehead kisses, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. When you almost lose your dad as many times as he has you learn to apricate the small affections.

“Breakfast and then we keep working, ok?”

Peter hummed as he followed the scent of Bacon already coming from the other side of the floor. Pepper was dancing along to the Hamilton soundtrack as she cooked a hearty breakfast for the 3 of them. She scooped 3 servings of eggs and 6 rashes of bacon onto Peter’s plate before giving Tony a considerably smaller plate.

She gave Peter a knowing look and started on her own plate.

“So Peter, What are your plans for today?” Pepper asked.

“Lab all day today and I am hoping to complete the next ISO for the new StarkPhone.”

Tony smiled at the insane amount of food currently being shoveled into his mouth. “Well, that is all after you finish helping me with Mark CXXVII, I need your little hands to connect the wiring. Don’t need another mishap today.”

Peter stuck out his tongue and dashed upstairs for a shower.

Coming downstairs 20 minutes later to his dad already working again, he couldn’t help snap a photo for his internship.


	2. The Last Day of Innocence

Chapter 2

Monday at school was very different for Peter. Students from every year came up to him. Some were really interested and asked questions like “how did you get the internship too?” to “that’s some good photoshop Parker,”

Mr. Harrington barely glanced at Peter as he came in 5 minutes late to class. He was used to Peter by now and he had resigned to the fact that he couldn’t teach Peter anything he didn’t already know. What he was still doing in high school he’d would never know.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and before he knew it he was opening the door for MJ into decathlon practice. MJ didn’t allow PDA so he had to settle for the little bouts of chivalry he could at school, this included a lot of door opening and carrying the occasional heavy text book.

He longed for when she let him put the relationship on Instagram. She flat out refused to show their relationship on social media, not because she was ashamed but mainly because her parents were so strict that she wasn’t allowed to date or have any type of relationship until after college. Peter knew that her mum checked all photos on her phone and social media, he wouldn’t be surprised if she has a FRIDAY level image search going on in the background of their family computer.

She gave him a sly smile which Peter knew was the highest PDA he would ever get from MJ, at school at least.

A few minutes left and he received a message from his Dad:

He came outside to see his dad in his Red Audi R8 V10. He smiled and snapped a picture, it wasn’t everyday that his dad pictured him up from school.

Normally Happy would wait for him around the corner. Tony smiled he saw his son exit being a gentleman and opening the door for his girlfriend.

He was so focused on Peter he didn’t notice the flash from inside the school.

* * *

Peter’s phone went off when off a few minutes into the car ride home. Flash had posted a picture of his Dad, how were they going to explain this?


	3. The Daily Bugle




	4. Iron Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting and Press conference

You could practically see the steam coming off Tony’s head. How could Jenny do that to him? He paid off all her student loans and paid her very well to look after Peter. 

The only reason he even let Jenny go was because Peter started Primary School and he didn’t need a full-time Nanny anymore. He even gave her an all-expenses-paid trip to Europe with spending money and a letter of recommendation that got her a job with Bill Gates. 

He felt betrayed and stolen of the last few years with his Kid. He knew Peter wanted to go public but understood why he couldn’t. How was Peter meant to do normal kids stuff like take his driving test or go to a party? His bubble had busted and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Peter was sitting quietly in front of his dad, he didn’t know what to say. This was the first time Tony had seen his son sit still and not make a sound since he learned how to talk. 

“Hey Kid, I want you to know this wasn’t your fault,” He said to his son, “I know we didn’t want it to go this way, but it happened and I am so proud of how you handling it.”

“Dad… I am so sorry. I should have noticed Flash taking the photo. I was so busy taking a photo of you.”

“Hey, it’s ok. If I had an old man as cool and handsome as me I’d want to take a photo too,”

Peter chuckled; his dad knew how to make him feel better. 

Pepper walked in after that and Tony could tell she was stressed. “Peter, are you ok baby?”

Peter gave Pepper a small smile that he was sure gave away his feeling on the matter. 

“Stark Legal team has written up a statement for your Dad to read at the press conference today. You don’t have to go if you don’t want too, and Tony won’t answer any other questions unless you are comfortable.”

“No, I need to be there. This is my story and I want the world to know how good of a dad Tony really is.” 

Tony smiled. What more could he want in a son?

* * *

The press conference started like any other. “Please settle as Dr. Stark enters,” FRIDAY announced over the speakers. 

Tony walked up to the stage and sat at the desk in front, his pinstripe Armani suit giving me a look of unquestionable wealth. Peter stood backstage in a similar suit, he was making his debut to the world, he needed to look good. 

“Good Afternoon Press and what I am assuming is most of America and maybe the world. Today is one of the happiest and saddest of my life. Happy that I got to introduce you to my son and the most important and special person in my life and sad that it was not done on his terms. This announcement as scheduled for the morning of his 18th birthday. In fact, we already had the room and press hand-picked, but a person who we trusted has made that day come 16 months early.” Tony paused and looked over the sea of reporters, each with a photo or a notepad, some typing straight into a StarkPad.

“My son’s name is Peter Parker Stark, he is 16 years old and he is my life. From the moment I met him I knew that my life was changed forever, and I wouldn’t change it if I wanted too. He is the smartest, most caring, and clumsy individual you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. When he comes out, we will be answering some of your questions, but keep in mind if the question is inappropriate or we choose not to answer we will move on and if you persist you will be asked to leave. Please help me at introducing to the world my Son, Peter Stark.”

The reporters all jumped to their feet and tried to snap a photo of Peter as he walked into the room. The flashes were causing Peter to blink rapidly, he had never been happier for the light canceling contact lens that his Dad had developed after he became spider-man. 

He sat next to his dad and smiled, praying to whatever God’s were out there to not let him mess up. 

He let Tony point to the reporter’s and waiting for the questions to begin. 

“Peter, Sally Jones, New York Times. How did you keep your presents a secret for all this time?”

“We…Well it wasn’t too hard I just didn’t really go out in public together and my Aunt would that me to school events and the like.”

His eyes widen slightly he hadn’t told May what was going on. My dad squeezed his hand under the table meaning May knew what was going on. 

“Dr. Stark. Julian Samuel, The Washington Post. Why keep Peter a secret for so long, doesn’t the public have a right to know?” 

“My son has no obligation to you or to the public, he is not a prize or is not the public’s property. I kept my son a secret so he could live a normal life, something I never got. I was put on display from the minute I was born and that turned me into a 19-year-old alcoholic and a narcist. I didn’t want that for my son. He had the childhood I never got, and that is why I didn’t _tell the world_ about my son.” The whole room could tell that they had touched a nerve. 

“Khalid Stanley, The Times, Peter do you have _someone special_ in your life?”

“Next question,” Snapped Tony. 

“Lacy McKnight, The Wall Street Journal, how do you think this announcement will affect Stark Industry’s stocks in the future?” 

“The shareholders have known about Peter since the beginning and they are aware that Peter will take over the Company when Pepper and I retire. He has also been working as an intern at Stark Industry’s since he started High School. He is learning about every department in SI and be hired full time after College.” Tony replied. 

“Hadley Baxter, San Francisco Chronicle, Peter, what is it like having Tony Stark as a father? Is Pepper Potts your mother?” 

“Ummm, Dad is amazing, he encourages me to do what I love and he never tells me no even when he probably should,” The Press laugh, “As for Pepper she is a great Step-Mother and does everything that a real mother does, but she is not my biological mother if that is what you are asking.”

“We will be answering no other questions about Peter’s mother today. We will answer one last question before we finish today.” Tony interrupted. 

“Christian Bentley, USA Today, what do you think you are ready to inherit SI? Do you feel like you are up for the task?”

Peter was shocked at the question; he knew he would take over SI one day but that was in the distant distant future. “I have been working for SI for about 1 and a half now. I am learning about every aspect of the business, and when my dad decides to retire, I will gladly take the torch but that is in the very very distant future.”

“And between you and me he could do it tomorrow,” Said Tony, winking at Peter. “Thank you.”

Tony started to guide Peter off the stage and pulled him into a hug as soon as they were out of sight. 

“I am so proud of you buddy. You did great.” Tony smiled at Peter. 

Peter started breathing again, he didn’t relish he was holding. 

* * *

Yesterday the world was stocked to hear that notorious ladies’ man Tony Stark announced he has a 16-year-old son. Exclusive photos shared with the New York Times shows a loving and devoted father. Dr. Stark explained that he kept his son away from the spotlight so he could have a normal childhood.

Peter is currently a Junior in high school. Studying at Midtown School of Science and Technology, he is a straight A student with a 5.0 GPA.

Dr. Stark also told the New York Times, Peter’s mother and stepfather passed about 12 years ago in a plane crash which is when Dr. Stark found out he was a father. Dr. Stark was not aware he was a father until he was contracted by child-services, it was understood that Peter’s parents were going to tell Peter on his 18th birthday. Dr. Stark also spoke about how he was going to announce Peter to the world on his 18th birthday.

Peter is currently set to inherit 25% of Stark Industry’s on his 18th birthday and another 45% when Dr. Stark retires. The other 30% is owner by shareholders.

Peter is already interning at Stark Industry and has currently assisted on the latest StarkPhone software, the Spider-Man webbing and a break-thought second skin to support burn-victims in the field. Dr. Stark calls his son “ _The best thing since Slice Bread_ ” and that he will “ _Change the world and leave it a better place_ ”. Peter displayed great posh and compose as Dr. Stark explained that the trusted Nanny leaked a Photo of Peter to the Daily Bugle and he explained that they will be filing legal action as the former nanny received compensation for her silent and her employment ended on good terms.

On behalf of the New York Times, we would like to congratulate Dr. Stark on the birth of his son (maybe a few years late) and we look forward to seeing what Peter does in the future.


	5. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the press conference.

Peter was shocked at how well received his reveal had been taken by the public as a whole. He still hadn’t been back at school just yet. Ned and MJ had been bringing him his course work. He didn’t know if he was ready to face his class just yet. He had updated his Instagram from @pparker_midtown to @PPStark. He had gained 7.5 million followers overnight. Apparently, he broke some type of record.

His stark intern account also gained a few million followers.

He was brought out of his musing by his dad throwing something at his head. Thankfully his spider-senses kicked in and he caught a set of keys. “Dad, why am I holding car keys?”

“Because… I have made an appointment with the DMV and booked you a drivers test.” Said Tony.

Peter gasped, he’d been driving his dad to the compound for the past few months and he knew he could pass the test but with everything that had happen had actually forgotten about his license.

* * *

3 hours later Peter walked out with a Driver’s license and a large smile on his face.

Peter smiled down at his dad’s post, he loved that they could share stuff like this now.

* * *

Peter smiled down at his post, he wondered if his dad would actually let him adopt the dog that the shelter named “The incredible Bulk”. He was sure Dr. Banner would get a kick out of that. 

He was also told by the Stark PR team that he needed to post more on the Stark Intern Page because evidently it was his job to “promote others to join the Stark Internship process” like they needed help with that.

* * *

Peter hadn’t been patrolling in a while. With everything going on he was too scared to leave the tower, even as Spider-man. He was so worried that someone would put 2 and 2 together, he has finally decided to test the waters and see what happens.

Tony had been really supportive of whatever Peter chose but he really needed to get out and clear his head. Tomorrow was Monday which meant his first day at Midtown as Peter Stark and Peter was beyond scared, not for school but the whispers and how the student body was going to treat him now that they know.

According to Ned, people were already treating him and MJ differently, just wanting to sit with them and asking them about Peter. He wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Midtown

Midtown School of Science and Technology was buzzing, it had somehow gotten out that Peter was coming back to School today. He was nervous, he knew he would be treated differently but he also knew that he was a different person. He was Peter Stark not Peter Parker. He was the heir of a multi-billion dollar company, if he couldn’t deal with a group of teenagers how could he ran a company.

He posted the photo when he arrived at school. He knew that the car would be all over the internet in an hour anyway.

As soon as he got out of the car all eyes were on him, the only good thing was that the reporters were not allowed into the school grounds which is where the car park was.

He spotted Ned and MJ standing by his locker waiting for him. A small crowd of students were following him. He rolled his eyes, he understood why ever one had changed but how could they expect him to forget how they treated him before his spider-bite. The nerd kid with glasses and asthma, bad at PE but good at physics.

“Dude… that car!” Ned exclaimed.

Peter gave him a smile as the bell rung. He took MJ’s book and walked her to their AP Chemistry Class.

* * *

School passed quickly with not much to report considering. It wasn’t until Decathlon practice did he truly understand the wasn’t in Kansas anymore.

Flash approached him and MJ as they were entering the library, “Well, well, well. I knew your internship was fake, my parents almost disowned me when I told them I didn’t get even an interview. But now I understand, nepotism gets you everything.”

Peter actually smiled, at least some things never changed. “Flash, I don’t know what you want to hear. I don’t have a Stark Internship, that it’s a cover that me and my dad used so I could see the business I will one day inherit. I’m not ashamed of the fact that I only got the internship because I am a Stark. But I also know that the Stark Industry screening process is one of the hardest in the world and they only look at High School Students if they receive under half a million _college_ applications and last year we received 542,247.”

Peter wasn’t mad but he needed Flash to understand he wasn’t going to be bullied into submission any longer. “And another thing, Thank you, Thank you for taking away the announcement 12 years in the making, thank you for making it impossible for me to walk out of my own house.”

Flash was now looking down at his shoes.

Peter had one last thing to add, “Oh, and you can apply every year I won’t stop you from applying for an internship or job at SI, because I will have great pleasure know that I am your boss’, boss’, boss’ boss.”

The whole room was silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Flash was speechless, and Peter smirked. This was the Peter Stark he was meant to be.

* * *

He was talking to his car after class and his phone pinged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking of doing Avengers on Lock-Down. Would anyone be interested?


	7. Filler. Hint Hint.

It took everything in Peter’s power not to speed home, after he saw his dad’s post. He knew if dad did it on purpose. He parked his car and used his speed to run to the elevator. “FRIDAY, open the door please”

The lift doors opened inches before he would have hit them. “Express to the penthouse please FRI.”

“Right away Peter,”

Peter was buzzing. _A dog, A DOG!!!_

“Bulk, Bulk get back here” he heard his father yell from the kitchen.

“Dad… I can’t believe you!!”

Peter was then tackled by a black ball that started licking his face.

“Peter, I see you have found Bulk.”

Peter laughed, typical dad. He got up and gave Tony a big hug, he had always wanted a dog.

Dinner came way too quickly for Peter, he played with Hulk for over 2 hours.

He smiled as he saw if dad’s post.

**SteveRogers1918:** Can't WAIT to meet him. See you Sunday

* * *

"Dad, is Cap coming over?" Peter asked. Weird his dad didn't mention it. 

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? He is on the same flight at Pep. He's here for a few weeks I think, with Nat, Bruce and Bucky." His dad replied. 

Peter couldn't believe it, Uncle Bruce and Auntie Nat were coming home!! He didn't care for Bucky or Captain America but he would take the good with the bad. 


	8. Jimmy Kimmel

Peter woke Sunday morning to a crash from the other end of the tower.

BANG!!!

He run into the kitchen only to see Uncle Bruce trying to cook eggs and bacon _quietly._

Peter smiled at his Uncle, he has missed his lab time and also his Auntie Nat.

Just as Peter was about to sit down his Spidery Senses went off and he reacted just as Black Widow tried to attack him from behind. He grabbed Nat’s fist and she used the other hand to try and distract him. She used her foot to sideswipe him, but he jumped over her and used his weight to pivot and try to sideswipe her. She jumped and up and was about to land an uppercut to Peter’s Jaw but was interrupted by Pepper “Please do not give my son a bruised Jaw, he has an interview with Jimmy Kimmel today and I don’t want to have to explain that one to the press.”

“You got lucky this time, but you are getting sloppy, young spider,” Nat said, lowering her arm and releasing Peter.

Peter hugged Nat and proceeded to give Uncle Bruce a big bear hug as well.

Tony then walked in looking his usual billion dollars. “Hey, welcome back” He smiled at Bruce and Nat, his smile not fully reaching his eyes. Peter knew it wasn’t because of the guests currently in his kitchen.

“Pete, we leave for the interview in an hour. So please go get ready, your outfit is in your bathroom.” Tony said.

* * *

  


Jimmy: Welcome back. A few weeks ago we didn’t know one of my next guests even existed. The other is the exact opposite. Please welcome two of the country’s most talked-about people, Tony and Peter Stark. 

_Tony and Peter walked on to the stage waving at the crowd and the cameras._

Tony: I’ll give it to you that was an interesting introduction. 

Jimmy: Thank you. Thank you for coming on the show. I appreciate it because a few weeks ago I never would have thought I’d be introducing Tony Stark’s son. Peter welcome to your first TV interview. How do you feel?

Peter: Wow, thank you for the invitation. I have always loved your show. Every time I watched dad come on this show I wished I was up there with him. And now I am. 

Jimmy: Well, he has been on this show many times. I looked at the numbers and you have been on the show 7 times since we started. 

Tony: Wow, I didn’t even know it was that many. 

Jimmy: So Peter, who was most shocked about the news from a few weeks ago. 

Peter: Ummm. Definitely my classmates & teachers. I mean some of them have known me since middle school and only 2 of my friends knew the truth. 

Tony: Well, his principal knew, but no one else at the school knew. His aunt is on all of the paperwork. 

Jimmy: How did you feel about everything. Because it was your classmate who spilled the beans. Right? 

Peter: Yeah. Someone at school noticed Tony pick me up and the rest is history. 

Jimmy: I hope you gave that person a good …

Peter: haha, no. 

Tony: This kid is a saint, he will forgive anyone.

Jimmy: and how is school now that you are back

Peter: It’s okay, everyone has gotten over the shock and now still see me as clumsy Peter. But our AccDec team did get a few new members after the announcement.

Jimmy: AccDec?

Tony: His academic decathlon team, he is honestly the smartest person at that school.

Peter: Daddd… Stop it

Jimmy: Wow, dad. I never would have believed it. Tell me how it this happened?

Tony: Well, Jimmy, do I have to teach you the birds and the bees?

Jimmy: No I mean how the secret came to be. And how you kept it a secret for so long. 

Tony: Well, when Peter was 4 his mother died and in her will, she named me the father and after a DNA test I became his legal guardian. I didn’t want him growing up like I did, so me and his aunt decided to keep him a secret. She took him to and from school, did all the parent-teacher things and I taught him how to ride a bike and disassemble a TV and put it back together. It's all about balance. 

Jimmy: But Peter is also working at SI, it that true?

Peter: I have been at SI for a bit now. I don’t do much, just watch how everything works.

Tony: Don’t do much, this kid is too modest. He has worked on the StarkPhone, second skin to support burn-victims, his own AI. He has his name on everything at SI. 

Jimmy: Amazing. Just one last question before we end for the night. Peter, how’s your love life?

Tony: Nope. Good night everybody. 

Peter: Bye Bye

Jimmy: let's give it up for Tony and Peter Stark. Sorry, we ran out of time for Matt Damon. Good Night everybody 


	9. The Stark Intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤓 🕷️

The Stark Intern page has been blowing up 🤯


	10. Spidermanoffical




	11. The Ellen Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ellen Show, nuff said

Ellen: Welcome back, I have left the best guest to last today. He is a Doctor, a scientist, and as we recently discovered a father. Welcome to the stage, Dr. Tony Stark.

_Tony walked in waving at the crowd before sitting down across from Ellen._

Ellen: Welcome again. So you have never been on my show before but i have been watching your career for a long time, and as the world recently discovered a father. 

Tony: It seems like all anyone ever wants to talk about is Peter these days. You would think he'd been a secret or something. 

_Tony smiled at Peter off stage._

Ellen: Yes, well I actually spit my coffee at my phone when I found out. 

Tony: You weren't the only one I am sure. 

Ellen: So Peter is 16, right? This is him?

Tony: Yep, that's Pete. He is 16 now, the light of my life and all that Jazz. 

Ellen: And what about this one?

Tony: How did you get this photo?

Ellen: We have our sources.

Tony: He would have been about 11 here, I think he was getting ready for a middle school play, he was the lead I believe. 

Ellen: Wow, Wow. And I read that he's lived with you since he was 4? How did you feel when you found out about him?

Tony: When I first found out I didn't really believe it. I mean I remembered his mother but you don't believe a one-night stand from 5 years ago would produce a kid. We used to get a few paternity claims a year but it was always new borns or pregnant women. So when it was actually in Mary's Will, meaning she didn't want money or a job I knew it was need to be taken seriously. But one look at Peter and I knew he was mine. Same hair, same eyes it wasnt hard to see. 

Ellen: Very cute. 

Tony: This was actually picture the Lawyer gave me when he came to my office to tell me I had a son. 

Ellen: Amazing, but Peter also got a few other things from you?

Tony: Yes, he is a genius, I mean 10 times smarter then I am and that's saying something. He is top of his class and already received early admission to MIT, Brown, Colomba, and NYU. But he and I discussed it and we didn't want him to miss out on the high school experience like I did.

Ellen: 10 times, that's a big claim.

Tony: Well its true.

Ellen: There you have it folks, straight from the horses mouth. We will see you tomorrow. 


	12. MJ meets Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going, but I am having fun along the way.

Peter returned to school a few days later and was still surprised at how nice people were being to him, Ned and MJ. Even with their relationship being on the downlow people still knew that they were close, so they were applying to be on her AccDec Team and any other team they thought Peter was interested in, like robotics or band (not realising that he quit those years ago).

“MJ, would you like to come over for dinner tonight? You can finally meet Auntie Nat,” MJ’s eyes widen, Peter knew Black Widow was her idol, her feminist Hero.

MJ tried her best to remind straight faced but Peter saw the flicker of excitement in her eyes, he loved that he could catch her off guard like that.

BettyBoo234: Cute 🤩  
NLeeds: Can’t believe she let you take that photo.  
IronBoi645: Who is she?!?!?!  
BlackWidow✅: Can’t wait to meet her  
TStark ✅: Kid, we talked about this!!  
PStark✅: sorry @TStark, she finally let me!  
Spideyno1fan: #whipped 😼  
PStark✅: @Spideyno1fan, So true I’m not even sorry  
PeterStarkismyDaddy: 💔 💔 💔 💔 💔 💔, Who is this girl? Why does she get to be with my Peter. 😭  
TStark ✅: @PeterStarkismyDaddy I’m sorry what?

* * *

That night MJ got to meet actually hero and it went swimmingly.

“So, MJ Peter tells us you are an artist, what do you paint?” Nat said, MJ was looking at her starstruck. Peter had never seen her like this before.

“I…I… I draw. Mainly, people, I see, on the subway and at school.” MJ strutted. Peter had never seen her stutter before!!

“Show me some of your work.” Nat smiled, MJ was more like Peter than any of them relished. 

"Wow, MJ. When did you draw theses?" Nat exclaimed. 

MJ turned red, Peter couldn't believe how different she was around Nat. 

"Well, MJ you are very talented." Tony said, he has never seen MJ's work, but Peter alway raved about it. "I think I might need to commission a few pieces from you. So I can say I knew you before you were a big hit."

Tony seemed to knock her out of her Nat Coma, "I charge triple to anyone who owns shares in Stark Industries." 

Tony laughed, this kid was going to go as far as his son. 


	13. The Incredible Bulk

"Peter, Peter!!!" MJ screamed down the hall during lunch the next day. 

She tackled Peter and gave him a kiss right on the mouth in front of the whole hall way. Peter was shocked MJ didn't do PDA, especially at school. 

"You will not believe what happen yesterday!! I got 986,286 new instagram follows, 245 DM's for commissions and Banksy liked your post. BANKSY!!" 

Peter just smiled, he knew what posting that photo would do from MJ but he never expected her to be this excited. 

"This means that I will be able to afford to move out at 18, and go to Harvard and afford to get an apartment with you and do my double degree of art and law! Peter you have changes my life!!"

Peter laughed with was very out of character for Michelle, she was normally very reserved and aloft, but he knew that her parents were board line abusive and he couldn't do anything about it. He also knew that his dad had already made her a college fund that she would be getting on her graduation but that was a surprise for another time. 


End file.
